ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Ito
Jimmy Ito is a character in the Ghostwriter book Disaster on Wheels, which is the second installment of the Camp at Your Own Risk trilogy. He is a ten-year-old camper that participates in the bike tour to Camp Wainwright with Jamal, Lenni, Alex, and Tina. Summary On the first night of the bike tour, Jimmy and Ariel, the ten-year-old daughter of the camp director, Mr. Velasquez, are having a contest to see who can get their marshmallow darker without getting it burned. Jimmy is sure that he is going to win, since he has been on various camping trips before. Ariel stubbornly agues back that she is, when her marshmallow catches fire. Jimmy excitedly announces that he is in the winner. Mr. Velasquez stops the cheering when he announces it is time for telling ghost stories. Calvin Ferguson, one of the junior counselors on the trip, says that he will go first. He tells a ghost story about a woman named Trudy Dake that lost her head. Lenni, Jamal, and Jimmy are all disgusted. On the second evening, Lenni writes in her journal that Jimmy had announced to Mr. Velasquez that he wanted to go home, but would not give a reason when asked. She had noticed that Jimmy did not seem to be appreciative of the answer to still participate for another day or two, and then see how he feels then. Lenni wonders why Jimmy wants to stop being on the bike tour. That same night, a loud noise is heard throughout the campsite. Afterword, the people there hear Lenni screaming. Jimmy comes out of the male’s tent with Mr. Velasquez, after Jamal and Alex. The director tells the gathered people, including the females, to split into groups and search in different places. Bones, a senior counselor; Jimmy; and Alex are ordered to go north into the woods. The trio complies, armed with flashlights. Alex finds a cave with a bloody handprint near the entrance. Jimmy and Alex are surprised by a bat that flies out of the cave before they enter. They find Lenni, who is quite happy to see the three of them. Later, Lenni and her friends discover that the loud noise they had heard was made from a firecracker. While discussing about attempts to figure out who had set it off, Lenni mentions that she had overheard Calvin fighting with Jimmy. The latter had threatened the camper, saying, “Make sure you remember what I told you or else!” On the third evening, Lenni writes about the stories told around the campfire. During one part, she mentions her finding a heart-shaped piece of glass that was possibly from a window of a house, which had belonged to the later Cooper Morgan Wainwright. He was the former owner of the area that was currently Camp Wainwright. She had put the glass piece in the recycling pile at the daycamp. Jimmy pipes up that he had taken it from the recycling pile, and had wanted to keep it. He had later traded the glass piece with Hector for a Roberto Clemente baseball card, though. The next morning, Lenni and her friends are asking about the Tour de France, which were some words near a clue that Ghostwriter had found earlier in the bike tour. Ariel is not sure what it is, but Jimmy knows that it is a large bike race in France. He then explains that his parents own a bike shop, and boasts that he knows everything about bikes. After the group starts biking again, some of them, including Jimmy, discover than their brakes are not working. He, Ariel, and Bones are not able to stop before a descent, and have to swerve to avoid obstacles such as trees and rocks. Mr. Velasquez orders them to drag their feet on the ground. They do so, and slow down enough that some others are able to grab the bikes to stop them from going any further. Later, Lenni writes that that Calvin was responsible for some of the pranks on the bike tour, including the firework. Jimmy had also seen Calvin planting a tape recorder near a shower head on the first night, which had a recording of the “ghost” in the ghost story that Calvin had told. Calvin had frightened Jimmy quite badly with him saying to not tell anyone about that, which was why he had asked Mr. Velasquez to go home. Jimmy is part of the group that is going to Camp Wainwright by van, with his bike in the back, along with the other bikes that had the brake cables cut. Lenni and her friends are going to continue the tour. Jimmy is mentioned in the third installment of the trilogy, Creepy Sleepaway. He is once again stated to have given Hector the heart-shaped piece of glass. Notes *There is a camper named Jimmy in Daycamp Nightmare, the first installment in the trilogy, but it is not specifically mentioned whether or not it is Jimmy Ito. *There is no reason given why Jimmy is on the bike tour in the first place. In the previous book, it was stated that the campers were going to Camp Wainwright by bus. The only ones going on the bike tour were Mr. Velasquez, some of the senior counselors, and all of the junior counselors. Ariel, the other ten-year-old on the tour, possibly participated since she is the camp director's daughter. A potential reason for Jimmy also participating may have something to do with his parents owning a bike shop, and possibly having experience with bikes due to that. Category:Book Characters